He Is Not Who You Think He Is
by xxela
Summary: Hermione thought Draco was the one! Now he is missing! How will Ron help her come back to reality! *Please read!*
1. I See Him Again

**Hey Potterheads! This is my first story! I really don't like Dramione but I wrote a little in this story! Please read! And yes Ron and Hermione all the way!**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks and four days since Hermione Granger had seen her husband. She was overwhelmed with worry. The words of Draco still pondered in her mind, <em>"I'll be only gone a week, sweetheart. Promise." <em>But now it had been way past the one week mark. Hermione's mind was clouded with fear. What if Draco had gotten in to trouble? Would if he never came back? Would if he was de-no, Hermione could think about that at times like these.

She had continuously called the Ministry reporting her husband's disappearance but they said they could do nothing. She had even gone to Kingsley herself but he said that it would be better if he didn't show up at all. People didn't understand Draco Malfoy. Yes, he was an ex Death Eater. But he had been forced in to it. And he had never killed anyone. Never. Hermione was definitely not found of Malfoy either but when she had gone back to Hogwarts she had seen a different side to him. A more innocent one.

Hermione had never been so in love with anyone, well, except for Ron. She had been crushed out on Ron ever since her second year. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she and Ron had become a couple. It had only lasted till the end of July though. She had remembered the fight so vividly at Harry's birthday party.

"_Lordy, 'Ermione! How could you go back to that place?" Ron asked swatting the sweat from his brow._

"_Ron, I need to finish school. How can I ever get a sensible degree if I don't finish my N.E.W.T. s?" Hermione cried._

"_McGonagall said we could take them in March. She said she understands." Ron said._

"_But it wouldn't be the same, Ron. It don't want to be known as a dropout!" She reckoned. _

"_But you already did drop out!"_

"_That was different, Ronald and you know it." Hermione blushed. Ron had made a perfect argument but Hermione would not admit defeat._

"_So you'll drop out for Harry but not me?" Ron asked taken back._

"_God, you're such an arse. I thought your low self esteem was better now, Ron." She said. She knew it was rude but she couldn't resist. Ron's baby blue eyes looked at hers. He was hurt but he shook off fast._

"_Gosh, Hermione! My brother died in there!" Ron yelled angrily. "I forbid you to go."_

"_You don't control me, Ron! And besides he was your brother, not mine." The words flew out of Hermione's mouth faster than she could react. She covered her mouth and muttered sorry. Ron's eyes began to tear up. This time he was real hurt and there was no way of hiding it._

"_Well, if you go back to Hogwarts then I don't think there is part for you in my life." Ron said and walked away. And that was the last time she had seen Ron. _

When she got back to Hogwarts she started watching Draco. He was not liked at the school anymore. People would hex him in the hallways and shove against the stone walls. She had once seen someone throw him down the stairs. There was something about different about Draco. He would never fight back.

One day she watched behind a pillar as a built sixth year, Ravenclaw she noted, she had seen a few times, cornered Malfoy. She watched as his gang of friends held Malfoy to the ground. They didn't use their wands. They were way more personal. Hermione watched five minutes of them pounding Malfoy until she had finally had enough. She jumped out from her hiding spot and hexed the bullies' bollocks off. They ran away terrified screaming "Crazy witch!" and much worse things.

Hermione remembered the conversation between her and Malfoy after.

_Hermione reached down and helped up the bloody and bruised Malfoy. She knew exactly what spell could help him with his pain but she didn't say it. _

"_You helped me." Malfoy groaned. Blood drizzled down his nose. "Why?"_

"_Even if I atrociously hate your guts I not just going to stand by and watch you get killed." Hermione spat._

_He smiled graciously. "Thanks, Mu-Hermione."_

_She smiled back. Then she peered into his pale blue eyes. She bit her lip, for she didn't see hatred for once in Draco's eyes. She saw loneliness. _

So now here she was waiting aimlessly all day and everyday for her love to come back. Just wishing to see his pale blue eyes sparkle again. Waiting to feel his soft translucent skin against hers. And his lips, like angels, kissing her body tenderly. But Draco Malfoy was gone.

Hermione got up from her bed and went to the kitchen to start up some coffee. Since Draco had been gone Hermione had not used any magic. For nothing. She had taken time of work to mourn her lost because deep down inside she could feel that Draco was not coming back. She had dreams too. Hermione still had hope though. She still waited by the door each day.

Just as Hermione was about to take a sip of coffee the door bell rang. A hopeful smile spread across her face. She dropped her cup that splatter to the ground dripping hot coffee all over her toes. She didn't feel the burn though. She was too happy. She ran to the door an opened it up finally exposing herself to the outside world.

Standing there was not her husband. Not the white blond hair she ruffled her hands through. Not the lean body of Draco Malfoy. There stood a different boy. He was tall and broad. His hair was a auburn colour obviously had been darken form his younger years. His eyes were electric blue and filled with surprise. And his face was freckled and adorned a short beard.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you for reading! Next chapter in a week or two!<p> 


	2. He's Dead

**I am such a twat for not updating and even more for making this really short! I am soooo sorry! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY THOUGH! **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed. She covered herself up quickly with her bath robe.<p>

"Mrs. Granger, I need to speak to you." Ron's voice had lowered since she last seen him. It held authority but darkness.

"It's Malfoy now, Ronald. Speak then!" Hermione thought her life could never get worst but a visit from her old love seem to do the job. She put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyebrows. Ron didn't move any inch.

"I think it would be better if we talk inside, Mrs. Gra-Malfoy." Ron said, clawing through his red hair. His eyes peered up at Hermione who stayed put. She looked him down and finally let him in. Ron followed her through the absent house into the living room that was adorned with dust. Ron wheezed.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" Hermione sat down on the love seat and looked expectantly at Ron. He cleared his throat and got ready to break Hermione's heart.

"Draco Malfoy, your husband, er...he's been involved in organizing the return of the Death Eaters." Ron's voice was slow and steady. Hermione just pursed her lips and grunts.

"Where is he?" Hermione croaked. Tears have welled in her eyes. How could Ron accuse her husband of doing something so treacherous? Malfoy was done with his evil past. Hemrione knew that best.

"He's dead, 'Mione." Her old nickname rung in her ear. Dead. Draco's dead. She will never see his beautiful angular face. She'll never be able to kiss his lips. She'll never be able to feel him inside of her, whispering his love for her. There will never be 'them' again.

"What happened?" Hermione's voice does not sound like her own. Tears formed in her eyes and she lets them spill. Ron gulped.

"An Auror." Ron whispered. Yes it was true but he was holding out on some important information. What Auror?

"Why?" Hermione shook her head. Sobs convulsed her body. Ron now makes no attempt to comfort her. He knows if he did he may never be able to let her go again.

"He was the bad wizard, Hermione." Ron told her. She stood up abruptly and glared at Ron.

"Draco is the best man I'll ever know. He had never left me." Ron grimaced.

"But he just did."

"That's because one your people murdered him. Now get the hell out of my home." Her voice was loud and Ron got up immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want! This time I won't say when I am updating but it will be lest than a month. :)<strong>


End file.
